HDPT Program Summary/Abstract The overall goal of WRUC's Hazard Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP) is to augment hazard prevention and preparedness efforts among three strategic groups: 1) longshore workers and foremen employed at the ports of Los Angeles and Long Beach; 2) communities adjacent to refineries, ports, and chemical facilities in Northern and Southern California; and 3) tribal groups in the Pacific Northwest and Alaska. This goal will be accomplished by UCLA- LOSH, UCB-LOHP and the University of Washington through collaboration with worker, community, state and local responder groups in each targeted area. Over the five-year grant period, WRUC will train 3,575 workers and community members in 185 courses for a total of 33,300 course contact hours. WRUC will also participate in the NIEHS Worker Training Program Emergency Support Activation Plan and will create a module on specific hazards of potential refinery/chemical facility disasters for adaptation into training for Community Emergency Response Teams (CERT). These efforts will build and strengthen emergency response capacity and institutionalize disaster preparedness efforts with these target groups in our region and contribute to national disaster response initiatives.